Owarinai Yume !¿! Eternal Dream
by Aoi Mochidzuki
Summary: Michelle: a 13 year old anime obsessed girl. When she begins to role play with her friend, let's just say something happens.. And it'll be MUCH more realistic than she thinks! INSANITY! [self insert, crossover] [DEAD. Several times over.]
1. Wishful Thinking

Hiya! I'm Aoi, and this is my first fanfic.. Yup, ish a self-insertion thingie, but, hey, it'll be fun for me to write. I think it might just be a crossover too.. Soooo.. Enjoy! I'm gunna go play video games. *slinks away w/game controller in hand*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime characters! *Vash falls out of my closet, hogtied* ... UM, just ignore that! *runs over and shoves him back in* *sweatdrop* *immediately afterward, Miroku falls out, also hogtied* *he glares at me* *sweatdrop grows* Just.. go.. and read the fanfic.. and ignore the perverted monk on the floor..  
  
-=[Chapter One - Wishful Thinking]=-  
  
It was 5th period. Language arts. Topic - Poetry. And everyone had to read their poems written last night aloud.  
  
Michelle sunk back into her seat, wanting to hide. She simply HATED reading things in front of people. Especially since she found her poem so corny.. But soon, the teacher called her up.  
  
"Michelle," she said, "It's your turn. Please read your poem."  
  
Michelle looked at the teacher through hazel eyes, glasses settled in front of them.  
  
"Ok.." she said, and reluctantly made her way to the front of the room, paper in hand.  
  
When she got up there, she stood next to the provided chair, not wanting to sit on it.   
  
"Ok, I wrote this poem about the time I went to Amy's cottage," she glanced at her friend, who gave her a smile in return, "and saw the sunset there." She began to read her poem..  
  
"I walked along the sandy beach with my companions while looking at the azure sky.. A light rain was drizzling down.. Suddenly, a friend darted off.  
  
I raced down the shore following her, ducking under the dank docks overhead, sand flying everywhere... My bare feet splashed through the pebble-filled water, sending minnows streaking in all directions.. I continued my quest to reach the sandbar, where she now stood.. What was she doing?  
  
I came to a sudden halt at the sandbar's edge and whirled around.. The lake water lapped silently and peacefully at my ankles as I gazed upwards..  
  
The sunset looked like a flaming gash in the darkening sky.. A portal of pinks, purples, and oranges hovered above, reflecting off the water with a dazzling effect.  
  
The others finally caught up with us, puzzled on why she suddenly ran off. Then, they saw it. The gateway to the heavens floating above.. We all stood transfixed, watching, until the sun completely disappeared into the black night."  
  
She stood there as the people clapped, and then embarrassedly made her way back to her seat. Tim, the boy who sat next to her, spoke up.  
  
"Hey, that was good! Why didn't you want to read it?" He said, a tad confused.  
  
"I don't like reading stuff in front of people."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I dunno.."  
  
"Oh, come on. You have to have a-"  
  
He was cut short by the teacher glaring at him.  
  
~*~  
  
Michelle got off of the bus that came to a screeching halt by the stop sign at the corner of her block. She sighed sadly and slowly walked to her house, thinking. Today sucked. First, her dad wouldn't let her go to Six Flags with her friends.. Then the fact that she got in HUGE trouble at P.E. because of her friend.. Plus numerous other things..  
  
She stopped thinking and looked up at the clear, azure sky (A/N - I like that word. ^_^), her hazel eyes glimmering behind her glasses, her brown hair blowing gently in the wind, along with the edges of her baggy t-shirt. The teenager's mind switched from thinking of her awful day, to anime. She simply LOVED anime. Her favorite bishounen changed constantly, but she seemed to be hooked on everyone's favorite needle-noggin. Vash the Stampede, of course. The crybaby, doughnut lover, and broom-headed girl-chaser, with the oh-so characteristic line - This world is made of.. LOVE AND PEACE!  
  
She laughed quietly to herself.   
  
"I'm in love with someone who doesn't exist. Jeeze, I'm pitiful.. But.. If only if he was real.." She turned the knob of her home's front door, and walked in, not noticing the bizarre clouds beginning to loom ominously overhead in the now unclear skies.. But.. These were no ordinary clouds.. They seemed to give off a rainbow-like reflection, like the colors that swirl in a newly-blown bubble...  
  
~*~  
  
The basement was filled with the 'click clack' of a keyboard. Michelle was at the computer, typing furiously, her fingers flying. She was about to begin role-playing with her friend, Sam, while talking with her other friend, Amy. But.. It was so odd, no one else, out of nearly 150 people, was online, according to her AIM buddy list.  
  
-So, what are you doing?- Amy typed.  
  
-Being bored. And about ta' role-playing with Sam.- Was Michelle's reply.  
  
-Typical of you.-  
  
-Yeah, I know. ^^-  
  
She was seconds away from beginning yet another new RP story with Samantha, since she had typed the traditional -~*~*~*Start*~*~*~- in the IM box.... Her fingers approached the letter she was going for....   
  
~*~  
  
Outside, the strange clouds had grouped over Michelle's small home, crackling with electricity.. The buzzing sensation coming from them got louder.. And louder.. And louder still, until you could hear it from nearly anywhere in the neighborhood.. Michelle remained oblivious as she continued typing the beginning of the RP... She was about to hit the 'enter' key.. When suddenly, a streaking bolt of lightning shot down from the skies with a thunderous boom, and seemed to go straight through the roof of the house! It traveled at an amazingly swift rate, and came smashing in-between Michelle and the keyboard.. She was knocked out almost immediately as she was pushed back forcefully in the chair by the blast.. But, before darkness overwhelmed her, she got a glimpse of a strange black tear (A/N - Not as in crying tear, as in tear-in-clothing tear. Needed to make that clear.) hovering in midair.. Rainbow colors swirling inside it..   
  
She.. Was.. Being.. Sucked into it..  
  
That's all she saw..  
  
And when her body was completely vanished, the portal snapped shut in a flash, and the computer screen glowed a strange golden color and turned off in a second.  
  
**********  
  
Good? Bad? In between that? Please review! ^_^   
  
*while I'm not looking, Miroku escapes from my closet-prison and sneaks up behind me.. He grabs me, I scream, he tosses me into my closet and pushes a desk in front of it*  
  
Miroku: You could never believe how annoying that girl is. *walks into different room, ignoring my yells and pounding on the closet door* 


	2. Where am I?

*finally manages to get out of the closet* Damn Miroku.. Thankies for the reviews, guys! You rock! ^___^ You all get Kit-Kat bars now!! ^^ *hands them out* I didn't actually expect the reviews to be positive, since I personally didn't like the first chapter (I found it overly dumb and corny), but I guess I did pretty good! Yay-ness! ^__^ *does the happy dance* Please excuse the weird-ness in this chapter, I Role-Play weird, so the story in return will also be weird. This story WAS pretty much dedicated to my good ole' friends. ^^  
  
*puts on a marshmallow costume* Bring on the flames!!! (I heard that somewhere before, and instantly fell in love with the phrase. I give credit to whoever the heck made it.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the anime characters! Don't sue me! *Vash falls out of closet again* -__-   
  
-=[Chapter Two - Where am I?]=-  
  
The bright sun's rays floated down and settled on an unconscious Elf, lying on her side in the center of a clearing. The forest surrounding the right half of the clearing was filled with flourishing trees: oaks, maples, you name it, and it was probably there. On the left half, A lake.. The water seemed to shine like crystals in the sunlight.  
  
The elf stirred. She was in her early twenties or late teens, judging by her appearance, and had long light brown hair.. Her Elvish clothing had a strange modern-day touch to it, despite the fact that it was a warrior's outfit. She had a sword, in its sheath, on a belt on her slender waist. She finally awoke, and sat up, eyes still closed.  
  
"Ow.. My head.." she mumbled, rubbing her skull. She opened her eyes and scanned the surrounding area.. "Huh..? What the.. A.. Forest..?" She tapped the center of her nose slightly, as to push up a pair of glasses, and blinked. "What the heck happened to my glasses..?" She then stood up and stumbled over to the lake and gazed at her reflection in the water. The pupils of her eyes seemed to have fire burning wildly around them. And.. She had the oh-so-lovable pointy ears.  
  
"HOLY CRAP!" she blurted out to her refection, "I'M NOT ME ANYMORE! AHHH!!" Michelle (A/N - Yup, it's me. ^^) ran around in circles, screaming loudly, while her arms flailed about her head. After a few minutes of constant yelling, she suddenly stopped in her tracks.  
  
"Wait a second," she walked back to the lake shore and stared at her reflection, "I Look EXACTLY like I'm supposed to look like while Role- Playing.." She turned and stared at the forest, "And.. If I AM in RP-Mode, (A/N - Yes. I'm weird. I call it RP-mode. ^____^) then that means.. I'm in my warped-out-version of Middle-Earth!" She collapsed on the ground onto her bottom, never taking her eyes off the forest.  
  
"Oh, God.. Now what..? I'm now officially stuck in a place that is NOT supposed to exist.." She unintentionally said the sentence in Elvish, and stared at the air for a second, confused, and blinked. "Ok," she said, now in English, "I don't know Elvish. How the heck did I-.. Wait.. If I do, That means I must know some spells too! COOL!" She sprung up onto her feet, and looked at a small, round stone on the hard grass-covered Earth. She said an Elfish spell that was apparently now known by her to make it levitate.. And her hair turned blue. She blinked, not knowing what happened, and turned at looked at her reflection again.  
  
"AHHH!! MY HAIR'S BLUE!" She started up the traditional run-around-screaming-loudly again, then stopped, coming to her senses.  
  
"Wait, I should know a counter-spell type thing.." the young Elf thought for a second, then muttered a spell, and her hair turned back to normal.  
  
"Yay!" Michelle then went and sat on a large boulder by the lakeshore as water lapped up against the bottom of it.  
  
"Hmmm," she thought, "If I'm here.. Than that must mean.. Sam's here too somewhere! And.." her face lit up with a smile, "Vash, InuYasha, and everyone else too!" She squealed to herself like a giddy schoolgirl and went to lay back and relax, but.. SPLOOSH! She landed back-first into the shallow water. She stared upwards irritatedly.  
  
"Crap."  
  
-=[Meanwhile..]=-  
  
Another Elf that seemed to appear from nowhere earlier came crashing down a elm tree.  
  
"OW!" she smashed into a branch, "OWW!" and yet another branch, "OWIE!" and one more. She landed on the ground on her rear with a thud. She grinned and handed a child's toy that was apparently thrown into the tree to a young boy and girl.  
  
"There you go," she said, a smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Thank you!" the two children said happily, and ran off giggling.  
  
"What I do for kids.." the Elf muttered, as she stood up, brushing herself off. She was pretty short for an elf, and had long, pale blond hair. She wore the traditional Elvish-warrior outfit, and had various weapons with her. As she looked up at the sky, the sun reflected in her eyes: one blue, one green. She began to walk towards the North, deep in thought.  
  
~How did I get here..? How do I get back..? And.. Who else is here too? Amy? Michelle? Maybe even InuYasha...~ She continued walking on, and eventually made it to a familiar clearing, and there was another Elf shaking around, water flying off of her. She stopped in mid-shake.  
  
"Hiya!" Michelle said, regaining her normal standing position.  
  
"Don't mind me asking, but am I in Middle-Earth?" the two Elves said in unison.  
  
"... Sam..?"  
  
"... Michelle..?"  
  
They both grinned widely and ran over to each other.  
  
"I'm an Elf!!!" Michelle blurted out.  
  
"No, really," said Samantha in reply.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"... No duh, Baka, your ears are pointed."  
  
"Oh lemme alone."  
  
"Nope. It's too much fun to bug you."  
  
They both sat down on the cold ground.  
  
"How the heck did we get here, and how do we get back..?" Michelle asked her friend.  
  
"I don't know.." She said, a tad worried.  
  
Michelle was about to speak up again when a certain needle-noggin stumbled into the clearing, and fell on his face, his flashy red coat settling around him.  
  
**********  
  
Ok. I didn't really like this chapter either, but while you were reading, I had to let all my bishies out of the closet. First of all, Vash was getting claustrophobic, second of all Sesshoumaru was about to kill everyone, and third of all- *Miroku comes and gropes me, and I growl and wack him across the head. He falls on the ground with a bump protruding from his skull.* -Miroku keeps escaping somehow anyway. -__- Annoying hentai.  
  
Miroku: *gets up* You know you want me. Why else would I be kept in your so called 'bishie closet'?  
  
Me: *sweatdrop* Uh... I HAVE MY REASONS! *runs out of room*  
  
Miroku: She likes me. ^^ And as Aoi (Michelle) would say, 'review please!' 


	3. Magic Ramen!

*comes back to computer and sits down* Helloooo my faithful readers! *crickets chirp* Ah well, didn't expect any anyways. This is probably one of the screwy-est fanfics ever. Please forgive all typos I've made/will make! And now, various replies to people who reviewed! *gives Kit-Kats to them, begins typing*  
  
jster1983 - All I did was hold down Alt, then hit 1, 6, 8 in that order, and it showed up. ^__^ ¿¿¿¿¿ -- Observe their amazing-ness.. ness.. ness..  
  
Rockerchickie - Sry sry sry! I.. erm.. kinda forgot.. I'm gunna get you to show up, promise! Just so you know, this is the chapter you're introduced in. Okie dokie?   
  
Hecate and Dew-Shan of Egypt - 'Kay! I'll try my best to get him in there. ^^  
  
Also to Hecate: I'm gunna squish InuYasha characters in too sooner or later. ^.^ And that's my purdy-ful x-over. Yup.   
  
To everyone else, positive comment or not.. - Yay! You reviewed! Thankies! ^____^  
  
*finishes*  
  
Disclaimer: I no own anime characters. You no sue. *Vash falls out of closet* *stares* Why the heck were you in there? I let you all out!  
  
Vash: Miroku threw my doughnut in there. *holds up a slightly dust-covered doughnut*  
  
Me: Why might I ask?  
  
Vash: *shrugs, eats happily*  
  
Me: ....  
  
Miroku: *sneaks up behind me, and shouts in my ear* Will you bare my child?!  
  
Me: *jumps 5 feet* NO!  
  
Miroku: You know you want to.  
  
Me: NOOOO! Hentai!  
  
Miroku: Yes you do.  
  
Me: No!  
  
Miroku: Yes.  
  
Me: NO!  
  
Miroku: YES!  
  
Me: NOOO!  
  
Miroku: YESSS!  
  
Vash: *watches in amusement as we fight*  
  
Miroku: But you bared my child while ro-  
  
Me: *wacks him over his head, he falls over* NO I DIDN'T!  
  
Miroku: Ow... Liar... Hey, but you did that with Va-   
  
Me: *steps on his head, but not that hard* Hentai! Liar!  
  
Miroku: Ow... You're the liar!  
  
Vash: *finishes doughnut, walks over to computer, starts typing* Ok, while they're fighting about that, just go read the fanfic. *turns from computer, and to me and Miroku, us still fighting* Violence is not the answer! But.. You know what is?  
  
Me: *stops stepping on Miroku* What?  
  
Vash: LOVE AND PEACE!  
  
Miroku: He said love! So.. We should make lo-  
  
Me: *stomps on his head* PERVERT! NO!  
  
Vash: I tried. *walks out of room*  
  
-=[Chapter Three - Magic Ramen!]=-  
  
-=[In the 'real world'...]=-  
  
Amy was sitting at her kitchen table, confused. The only two people she was talking to on the Internet earlier suddenly signed off. She had just placed a pot of water on the stove, and was boiling it so she could make some ramen.   
  
"I hope they sign back on soon... They didn't say bye or anything.. I wonder what happened. Maybe their computers got messed up. At the same time.." She turned the instant ramen cup around in her hand, reading the nutrition facts boredly. She stared, even more confused then she already was, at one of the facts.  
  
".0001% dimensional rip? Whaaaaat?!" She narrowed her eyes and glared at the words. "This must be the stupidest joke ever."   
  
Soon you could hear the water in the pot bubbling loudly. She walked over with the ramen cup, and turned off the stove. She picked up the pot handle with her free hand, and then walked over to the kitchen sink, and began to prepare her ramen. (A/N - Ramen good. I like ramen! MAGIC RAMEN GOOD TOO! *laughs insanely*) Amy tore the paper off the top half-way, and pored in the hot water, setting the pot in the sink afterwards. She then folded the paper back over the top. Now, the 3-minute wait. Yippee Skippy. She picked up the cup, the Styrofoam-like material beginning to warm from the water inside, and set it on the table. Just then, the doorbell rang. Her dog, Ginger, a golden retriever, began barking uncontrollably, as she ran to the front door, her nails clattering on the tile.  
  
"Shush! Sheesh... Coming!" She dashed to the front door, and flung it open.  
  
Deanna was standing there.   
  
"Oh, hiya!" Amy said cheerfully. "Come on in!"   
  
Deanna walked in after saying 'hi', and immediately recognized the scent of ramen.  
  
"Ramen!!" she blurted out, dashing to the kitchen.  
  
"Wait, no, that's mine!" Amy said, dashing after her. Too late. Deanna was sitting at the table, happily slurping away, fork in hand. (A/N - She's chopstick-impaired. ^^)  
  
"This is good!" she said, still slurping.  
  
Amy grumbled and walked over to the drawer nearby containing silverware, and grabbed the remaining fork.  
  
"I want some too, you know, it IS mine after all." She said, while returning to the table. She sat down, scooted over and scooped up a forkful of ramen, and shoved it in her mouth. She chewed away happily.  
  
And with a golden flash, they vanished into thin air, the ramen cup falling off the table and clattering on the ground, warm ramen spilling everywhere. It rolled for a while, and stopped with the bizarre nutrition fact facing upwards.  
  
-=[Returning to warped Middle-Earth..]=-  
  
Vash sprung up, grinned and scratched the back of his neck, looking relatively unharmed from his fall.   
  
"Um.. Hi!" he said, the usual cheerful tone in his voice.  
  
Michelle stared at him unintentionally.   
  
~Oh my God.. It's ACTULLY him! Must.. Resist.. Glomping..~ She thought to herself. The Elf waved at the spiky-headed outlaw. "Hiya!"   
  
Sam sat there, surprised. ~Ok. This is weird. But.. COOL!~ she thought.  
  
Vash walked over, his green eyes (A/N - Didya ever notice that they change color in the show? ITS SO ANNOYING!) shining from the sunlight, and his coat waving in the wind. His stiff hair was blowing a little, but pretty much remaining in the same position.  
  
"I'm kinda lost. Eh heh.. Any idea where I am?" he asked.  
  
The two Elves shook their heads.  
  
"Nope, sorry.. We're kinda lost too, Vash." Michelle said. Then she realized what she just blurted out, and sweatdropped slightly.  
  
"How do you know my name..?" Vash said, confused.  
  
"Uh.. uh.. I.. Guessed!" she laughed nervously.  
  
"Okie dokie then... Well, anywa-"   
  
Suddenly, the golden flash returned, and Amy and Deanna appeared directly over Vash, falling on top of him, crashing onto the ground. They panicked and immediately scrambled off. They had no RP Mode, and thus, were normal-looking. Amy had her normal clothes, jeans and a sweater, long brown hair, brown eyes, and glasses, and Deanna.. Also had her normal brown hair, blue eyes, and her punky outfit and bracelets. Not to mention a Mudd purse containing her walkman and other assorted things.. They both looked around 13 years old, if not, older. (A/N - HAHAHA! For all of you who read this when I first uploaded this chapter, I FOUND OUT THEIR DISCRIPTIONS! Yay!) They both sat next to the now-dazed Vash, and stared.  
  
"HOLY CRAP! IT'S VASH!" they said in unison. Vash mumbled something and lifted his head.  
  
"I want the purple one, mommy..." He said, his skull obviously bumped too hard. He then fell back to the ground, now unconscious.  
  
"Look what you did to Vashie-kun!" Michelle blurted out to the two humans.  
  
They stared at her.   
  
"HOLY CRAP! ELVES!"  
  
~*~  
  
Michelle and Samantha finally explained everything to their two friends, and vice-versa. It looked kind of odd that two Elves, both around the age of twenty, were having a long, detailed, conversation with two teenage humans. Vash was still laying there, out cold.  
  
"Oh.." Sam muttered, "So magic ramen got you here?"  
  
Amy sweatdropped. "As odd as that sounds, yes.."  
  
Deanna nodded. "She's right," she agreed, "It doesn't sound convincing, but-"   
  
Michelle's stomach growled loudly, causing her friends to stare at her.  
  
"Eh heh.. I'm kinda hungry.. Anyone got any food on them?"  
  
Samantha shook her head. "No, but when I was looking through my bag that was with me when I showed up here, and there was some Elvish currency.. We can go look for a village and buy some food there if you want."  
  
Vash, apparently conscience, popped up next to her.   
  
"I wanna come!" he said, causing Sam to jump.   
  
"Wah! Don't sneak up on me like that! .. Why exactly?"  
  
"I'm lost."  
  
"Oh, yeah.. I forgot about that."  
  
"Plus, I'm hungry, and I hate being alooone!!!" he wined.  
  
"Well," Michelle spoke up, "To the village! ONWARD!"  
  
**********  
  
*still fighting with Miroku* *stops for a sec* Oh, Hi! I see you're done. Well, review please, and I hope you enjoyed this episode of Owarinai Yume!! ^___^ Stay tuned! 


	4. Now Introducing Doggie boy!

Wee. Yet another chapter of random insanity. Enjoy!!! ^^ I fixed the other chapters up a bit.. I screwed up in assorted places.. Afterwards, I realized how many times I spelled 'whack' wrong. They're still screwed up. But that's ok. You all know what I mean.. Eh heh.. *sweatdrop* And noooow *drum roll* Replies to reviewers! *gives them Kit-Kats*  
  
Shi the last - *hiss* Vashie-kun is MIIIINE! *latches onto his arm, tears off label placed by Shi* You cant have hiiiim! Thankies for reviewing tho, glad you like it! And.. I will continue, so there is no need to kill me! ^^*  
  
Rockerchickie - Yup. Yur in it now. And I fixed the description.. Be happy-fulls!  
  
And everyone else - ^____^ YAY! I love reviews. ^^ Thankies!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the anime characters.. *stopped fighting earlier and has chained up Miroku in the corner of the room.. He has duct tape over his mouth* Don't count him. *laughs evilly*  
  
Vash: But you were lying earlier..   
  
Me: Shut. Up. Unless you want to be chained up too...  
  
Vash: *sweatdrop* But Miroku WAS telling the truth! About the baring child thi-   
  
Me: *covers his mouth* Don't make me hit you. *holds frying pan in other hand*  
  
Vash: *sweatdrop, slinks away*  
  
Me: Forget everything he just said. *waves pan menacingly* Or I'll whack you. *grins evilly*  
  
Miroku: *trying to get out of chains, failing miserably*  
  
-=[Chapter Four - Now Introducing.. Doggie-boy!]=-  
  
The newly formed group was walking together toward the west. Amy, walking alongside Sam, kept tugging at her pointed left ear. Michelle and Deanna stared.  
  
"Hee hee hee! POINTY!" Amy squealed.  
  
"... Stop. Now. Before I cut you in half," Sam said, putting her hand on the handle of her sword.  
  
"You won't hurt me. I know you won't." She continued tugging her ear.  
  
THUD!  
  
Amy was laying face-first on the ground, a lump protruding from her head. Her leg twitched.  
  
"Come again, Amy?" Sam said, smirking.  
  
Vash sweatdropped. "That wasn't very nice..."  
  
"Yeah, Sam, you didn't need to hit her," Deanna muttered.  
  
"What she said," Michelle said, pointing to Deanna.  
  
Sam looked at them all. "How would YOU feel if someone was tugging your ear for the past HOUR?!"  
  
They all blurted out various replies, none in Sam's favor. She looked infuriated, and helped Amy up from the ground.  
  
"Sorry," she muttered reluctantly.  
  
Amy looked dazed. "Ow.."  
  
-=[Meanwhile, in the 'real world'...]=-  
  
Her name was Becky. A strange girl, with short, dark brown hair and dark skin, who was dressed similar to Deanna. She was sitting on her couch, lonely.   
  
"Where is Deanna?!?!?!" she stared at the front door of the house, not too far away.   
  
"She was supposed to come over... ... ...I'm a penguin. MOO!" (A/N - Don't ask.)  
  
After a few minutes of the so-called 'penguin' staring at the door, she heard a knock.  
  
"YAY! She's here!" She dashed to the door, and flung it open. She stared at the visitor. "You're not Deanna..."  
  
No, it wasn't Deanna at all. It was...  
  
Wolfwood. (A/N - Here you go, Wolfwood fans! ^^)  
  
"No, I'm not.. Well, hello, and could you tell me where I am?" He set his Cross Punisher on the stoop, his arm still settled on it to prevent it from falling.  
  
"You're at my house," Becky replied simply.  
  
Wolfwood stared at her through gray eyes. "I can figure out that much.. But where is your house located?"  
  
"On the ground.."  
  
"... I know that... But-"  
  
"You look like Wolfwood from Trigun!" she interrupted.  
  
"..I AM Wolfwood.. But.. What the hell's Trigun?"  
  
"You know, the TV show!"  
  
"TV show?"  
  
It was going to be a loooooong day.  
  
-=[Back to alternate Middle-Earth..]=-  
  
Michelle and friends trudged on. It seemed like hours had past, and night was settling on the land like a silk blanket. Stars began to dot the darkening sky.. Michelle was busy whining and complaining.  
  
"We're lost... I'm still hungry... And-"  
  
WHACK!  
  
Now Michelle was the one laying on the ground.   
  
"Ow..."  
  
"Why do you keep hitting people?!" Vash blurted out, narrowing his eyes at Samantha.  
  
"She was bothering me."  
  
Amy and Deanna helped Michelle up.  
  
"EVIL GIRL!" she blurted out, lunging at Sam. Sam stepped out of the way, easily dodging the attack, and the other Elf went flying into a tree. She fell back, dazed and confused, and the tree shook slightly from the impact.   
  
"WAH!"  
  
A certain hanyou fell out of said tree, landing on top of a dazed Michelle. He immediately scampered off, and stood up, brushing off his red kimono, and glaring at everyone through amber eyes.   
  
"Who's doggie-boy?" Vash said, breaking the sudden silence.  
  
"Doggie-boy?!" he hissed, "My name is InuYasha, porcupine-head!!"  
  
"Who are you calling porcupine-head?!"  
  
"Take a guess, genius!"  
  
As they both fought, everyone, (except for a now unconscious Elf) stared at the dog-eared half-demon.  
  
"Oh, COOL!" Deanna said to her companions, "It's InuYasha!"  
  
"HE'S GOT FUZZY EARS!!!" Amy blurted out, "I wanna touch 'um!!"  
  
Sam said nothing, but continued staring, deep in thought. Inu-chan was her favorite bishounen, after all.   
  
The two guys were running out of insults.  
  
"Well, you-" InuYasha was cut short when Amy decided to run over and play with his ears.   
  
"What are you DOING!?!" He screamed at the human, visibly enjoying herself. Everyone started laughing. Except Michelle, of course, who was still unconscious.  
  
"Playing with your ears!" Amy said gleefully, ginning widely.  
  
He pushed her way, now irritated.  
  
"I need to get away from you people.." he said, beginning to turn and leave.  
  
"WAIT," Sam said, finally speaking up, "Don't go!"  
  
InuYasha stared at her. "Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because!"  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"I'll haunt you, and your children, and your children's children if you do go!"  
  
InuYasha sweatdropped.   
  
"Fine, I'll stay.." ~Annoying wench..~  
  
"Thank you!" she said, smiling.  
  
"Feh.."  
  
"We're going to a village," Deanna said, "and I guess you're coming with now.."  
  
"I have nothing else better to do.. Who the hell are all of you anyway?"  
  
They introduced themselves, and Sam told Inu-chan who the limp Elf by the tree was. The group was about to continue their journey, when they remembered Michelle. They turned and stared at her, who now had swirls twirling around in her eyes.  
  
"Who's carrying her? She doesn't look like she's going to wake up anytime soon.." the hanyou said.  
  
"I WILL!" Amy said, hyper as usual. She ran over, and tried to pick her up, but failed miserably, dropping her on her own foot.  
  
"OW!" she yelled, pulling away. "Who's strong enough to pick her up?"  
  
Everyone tried but the guys, and all failed. It was InuYasha's turn.  
  
"I refuse to carry that baka," he said simply.  
  
"You aren't very nice.." Deanna said. "Vash, if you can't pick her up, we're all stuck here 'till she wakes up."  
  
Vash sweatdropped. He was really hungry now, and didn't want to be delayed any longer. He walked over, reached down, and surprisingly picked her up with ease. The girls stared.  
  
"How come I can't do that?!" Amy said, not very happy.  
  
Vash grinned. "Lets go! I'm hungry!"  
  
Sam pointed to Michelle's lifeless body. "She doesn't look very comfortable."  
  
Vash looked down at her. She looked like she was about to fall out of his arms.  
  
"Eh heh.." He adjusted her body, and now it appeared as if he was cradling her.  
  
"Oh, great," Amy complained, "Now it looks too lovey-dovey." InuYasha smirked.  
  
Vash sweatdropped. "It's not my fault!" he whined.   
  
"Ok, we're wasting time, lets go already!" Sam said, interrupting the conversation.  
  
The group continued their quest to the nearest village..  
  
**********  
  
OK! I updated. So it's all good! REVIEW PLEASE! I'm gunna be busy tomorrow, I gotta go to a party, so I'll update on Monday.. Or whenever I get more random ideas in my brain. Ja ne my friends! ^^ *runs off before any anime guys lurking around can make any comments* 


	5. The Village!

To believe this fanfic was supposed to turn out serious.. I'm REALLY far from serious now. Anyway..  
  
Hiya again! Wolfwood is now officially alive again! And at Becky's house. And I made Sam quote Milly last chapter. YAY! ^^ Sorry I didn't update on Monday, I was swimming in homework. Aaaand.. I'm beginning to wonder why the heck I put this story in the category of romance. It's not romantic. Just insane. With a bit of fluff here and there.. And now.. replies to reviewers! *gives them the traditional Kit-Kat bars*  
  
Kawaii Junsei - YAY! I'm not alone! Or weird! Well.. I am, but not THAT weird anymore! ^^ And I'm so glad you like the story, I thought everyone who read it would despise it, but I guess not! One more thing - I know, I'm pitiful: I like the perverted monk.  
  
Miroku: *gets duct tape off mouth somehow* I knew it!  
  
Me: SHUDDUP! Anyway..  
  
Someone's gotta like 'im. I don't know why, I just do. It's sad, really. *holds finger in air* And when I'm done with this chapter, I'm gunna read your fanfics! If I remember.. Stupid short-term-memory-span!!!  
  
Rockerchickie - I think you hit the 'send' button one to many times. 11 times actually. Lol. Now half of my reviews are ALL THE SAME THING - FROM YOU! And, of *course* it was your evil 10 twins. ^_~  
  
Miroku: *no longer chained either* *reads review* Compete with Vash? Well, if that's what it takes.. *grins evilly at Vash* *grabs rope*  
  
Vash: *sweatdrop* Uh-oh. *runs away, Miroku chasing*   
  
Me: Look what you did! Another thing - I read your new fanfic! YAY! VASH IS MY B-DAY GIFT! AND MIROKU'S MY X-MAS GIFT! *dances* I'm a moron, don't mind me!  
  
Well, as I promised you...  
  
HEY, PEOPLE READING THESE WORDS! ATTENTION! Read rockerchickie's fanfic(s)! PWEASE?! It'll make me happy if you do.  
  
Go here: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=405325  
  
And go to the bottom and READ THEM! I COMMAND YOU!  
  
I'm done now..  
  
And to everyone else (if any) - Thanks for reviewing! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: ... No comment.  
  
Vash: *comes back* You have to make a comment though!   
  
Me: Why?  
  
Vash: 'Cuz it's funny!  
  
Me: What makes you think that?  
  
Vash: Well, Sam thought it was...  
  
Sam: *in distance* *waves*  
  
Me: ... I refuse to be funny!  
  
Vash: I doubt you can keep that up. Sam laughs at you every two seconds, you know.  
  
Sam: *still in distance, does a peace sign*  
  
Me: I'm not gunna make a comment!  
  
Vash: Yes you are!  
  
Me: MAKE ME!  
  
Vash: I WILL!  
  
Me: How, might I ask?  
  
Vash: Like THIS! *tackles me*   
  
Me: WAH! *squirms away and runs off*   
  
-=[Chapter 5 - The Village!]=-  
  
It took everyone long enough, but they finally made it to the village! It was quite small, and the houses were visible from where the group now stood. The light coming from inside those same houses streaked through the windows and across the ground like sunlight, cutting through the darkness of night.  
  
Vash was sick of carrying Michelle. She was still unconscious.  
  
"Make her wake up!!! My arms hurt!!!" he wined.  
  
"We tried 5 minutes ago! It didn't work!" Deanna said to the tall blonde-haired man.  
  
"Then try again!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Shut UP!" InuYasha yelled at them. "You complain WAY too much, needle-noggin!"  
  
"Stop calling me that!"  
  
"MAKE ME!"  
  
Michelle stirred a bit.  
  
Vash looked down at her. "Hey, I think she's waking up! YAY!"  
  
"That's good," Sam said casually, "Now you can be quiet about how much your arms hurt."  
  
"I still think the way you're holding her looks lovey-dovey." Amy chirped.  
  
Vash sweatdropped. (A/N - That happens ALOT.) "Stop saying that already!"  
  
Michelle's eyes slowly slid open. She looked up and immediately saw Vash, realized he was holding her, and blushed.   
  
"Um... What are you doing..?" she said, confused.  
  
He looked down, and saw she was awake. He blushed slightly.  
  
"Its not what it looks like!" he quickly blurted out, a hint of nervousness in his voice. "You were knocked out cold and I had to carry you!"  
  
"Oh, I see.." she then saw InuYasha. "HEY! Where'd InuYasha come from?"  
  
InuYasha looked at her suspiciously. "How do you know my name.. You were knocked out when I-"   
  
"Guessed!"  
  
"..."  
  
Vash set the Elf down and waved his arms around wildly. "I can feel my arms again!"  
  
"Welcome back," Sam said to her, grinning.  
  
"Hiya!" Amy squeaked, surprisingly still hyper.  
  
"Hi," Deanna said, also grinning, "I can't believe you were dumb enough to run into a tree, genius."  
  
Michelle sweatdropped. "Leave me alone.."  
  
Sam spoke up again. "Well, let's get some food already, that's the reason we came here after all!"   
  
-=[The 'real world' - Becky's house]=-  
  
Wolfwood was confused. VERY confused. A little while ago, the odd 'penguin'-girl had invited him inside, and explained everything. She was not the best explainer, and that didn't help him understand this predicament at all.  
  
~How did I get here? And how the hell do I get back? Dammit!~ he thought angrily to himself.  
  
Becky poked the cloth strapped onto his huge cross-shaped weapon, the Cross Punisher.   
  
"Make it do the big-dramatic-open-y-thing!"  
  
"No.. It's dangerous."  
  
"So what! Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pleeease?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Fine.. You're no fun."  
  
He smirked. "So, what is this 'Trigun' again?"  
  
"I'll show you!"  
  
She ran over to a conveniently placed television and DVD player across from the couch where they both were sitting. She retrieved a nearby DVD case and pulled the disk out of it, turned on the TV, opened the DVD player, and popped the disk in. She grabbed a remote and bounced back onto the couch. Wolfwood was more confused.  
  
"Watch!"  
  
She went through various options, and Nicholas could have sworn he saw a picture of his needle-noggined friend. She chose one last option, and before his eyes, an episode of Trigun began playing! (A/N - Murder Machine to be exact. You know, the one when Woof-Wood first shows up. ^^) He soon fell over and off the couch, anime style.  
  
"WHY THE HELL AM I AND MY FRIENDS ON THAT SCREEN?!" he yelled, pointing to the characters on the TV, more confused than ever.   
  
"You're a character in the show, silly!" Becky replied cheerfully.  
  
Yup. As I said before, this is DEFINATLY gunna be a long day.  
  
-=[Back 'ta Middle-Earth again!]=-  
  
Sam walked out of the shop with her bag, big and fattened; it was now filled with various provisions, some Elvish, some not.   
  
"Back!" Samantha said happily to her companions waiting outside.  
  
They soon moved to a grassy area, void of trees and bushes, only a few yards from the village itself. The gang sat down, Sam pulled food out of the bag for everyone, and they all began to eat, clearly enjoying the newly purchased meal.  
  
"This is good!" Vash said, taking a bite out of his lembus. (A/N - That's Elvish bread. Did I spell it right..? Who knows. ^^)  
  
No one replied - their mouths were filled with their own food.  
  
**********  
  
Bleh. Short. Not sweet. And not to the point. Oh well, I have some fun ideas for next chapter. *laughs insanely*  
  
Deanna, Amy, and Sam! If you're reading this.. You should know those ideas, I told you at school today.. ^____^ Sooo... I will update ASAP! But, I've been getting lotsa homework, sorry if it takes a while!  
  
Miroku: I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! *still chained up and attempting to squirm away*  
  
Me: Ok then! Well, stay tuned for the next fun-filled episode of Owarinai Yume! Don't touch that dial! Er.. Keyboard? Mouse? Whatever! JA NE! And.. LOVE AND PEACE! *says it with the crossed-finger-peace-sign-thing done on my right hand.. Whatever. Does it have a name?*  
  
Vash: HEY! That's my lingo!  
  
Me: So? I like it and wanna use it! ^________^ 


	6. Dragon Flames

HIYA! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I've had TONS of homework, I'm losing interest, and my fanfic's boring me. Needs more action and such.. So.. Hopefully, this'll cover up for the boring-ness!   
  
In other news, I drew a buncha characters I made up at school (PEOPLE KEEP STEALING THEM FROM ME AND SHOWING OTHER PEOPLE! MAKE IT STOP!!!) and now I wanna write a fanfic on the fiction press thing using them. I'm strange. But dat's ok!  
  
In other news, I've been driving everyone on the school bus insane by shouting 'love and peace', and singing the word 'chocobo'. Fun-ness!!!  
  
Enough with my mindless ranting, and replies to reviewers!  
  
DRAGON FIRE13 - ^_______^ YAY! I'm not the only wacked-out-person in the world anymore! I'm glad you like the fic!  
  
Dew-Shan of Egypt - I feel so accomplished! ^___^ Lotsa peoples like my ficcy! Including you! YAY-NESS! Ness! Ness... Yeah. I'm done. ^^*  
  
Thats a fun idea, I might just put some YGO characters in... But I dunno. First, I have to introduce everyone else I was planning on bringing up, and then I'll see if I can squish some in. ^.^  
  
*imagines*   
  
Yami: It's time to duel!  
  
Vash: ...?  
  
Yami: ... You know, Duel Monsters..?  
  
Vash: Wassat?  
  
Yami: *slaps hand to face*   
  
*stops*  
  
LOL! Think of the possibilities!  
  
Rockerchickie - Maybe, I dunno yet. You wait and see.. ^_~  
  
Everyone else - YAAAY! YOU REVIEWED! Kit-Kats for youuu! *hands them out*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the anime characters! Leave me alooooone!  
  
And now.. *drum roll* The insanity shall begin! *cymbals clash*  
  
-=[Chapter 6 - Dragon Flames]=-  
  
Night had come and gone, and the warm, bright, light of the sun soon caused the group to wake from their sleep. Or maybe it was Vash's snoring. Deanna was the first to get up. She stared, irritated, at the blonde-haired outlaw, who was resting on a patch of grass.  
  
"WAKE UP AND STOP SNORING!" she screamed into his ear. He immediately sprung up, eyes wide.  
  
"OWIE! You're gunna make me deaf.." He wined.  
  
"Just help me wake everyone up."  
  
"Fine.."  
  
Vash got up and sleepily lumbered over to InuYasha. He prodded the hanyou's fire-rat kimono with his foot.  
  
"Wakey-wakey, doggie-boy!" he said, as cheerfully as he could in his sleepy condition.  
  
InuYasha snapped his eyes open and glared at him.   
  
"I was sleeping.."  
  
"And I was supposed to wake you up." He prodded the half-demon again, as he stubbornly sat up.  
  
Deanna woke up Samantha and Amy (luckily, they weren't stubborn and scowling) as Vash walked over to the final sleeping companion.  
  
"Wake up!"  
  
No response. Michelle slept there peacefully, not fazed at all.  
  
"WAKE UP!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
He bent down and shook her gently. "WAKE. UP."  
  
Still, nothing. Vash was getting visibly annoyed. He began shaking the Elf furiously.  
  
"Come on! PLEASE, wake up!" he yelled at the still un-fazed being.   
  
"... I think she's dead."  
  
"Oh, please," Sam said, "She can't be dead. And it's normally this hard to wake her up."  
  
"Well, nothing I do seems to work!"  
  
"I know what'll work!" Amy blurted out.   
  
She ran over, and with a bucket that seemingly appeared from nowhere, dumped water all over the Elf, getting Vash equally soaked.  
  
"GYAH!" Vash stood up and shook around, water flying everywhere. "AMY!"   
  
She responded with a smile as Michelle finally sat up, an irritated look on her face. She blinked, and her gaze shifted to the cheerful teenage human.  
  
"What a great way to start the morning," she said, standing, and water dripping from her hair, face, and clothes.  
  
InuYasha spoke up. "I'm hungry. What's for breakfast?"  
  
Samantha threw her bag at him. "Take your pick."  
  
-=[Everyone ate, blah, blah, blah... And now, flashing to the real world again!]=-  
  
Wolfwood was not happy. He was REALLY not happy. So, typically, he went to light a cigarette..  
  
"NO!" Becky yelled, grabbing it from his hand and throwing it to the carpet.  
  
"What did I do?!"   
  
"This is a no smoking zone!"  
  
He stared at her with his eyes narrowed. "Fine.. I'll go outside then!"   
  
Now annoyed, and leaving his Cross Punisher by the couch, he stormed out the front door. The priest sat on the house's porch, and yet again attempted to light a cigarette. He brought the lighter up to it's tip.. And Becky came from nowhere and knocked it out of his hands.  
  
"What is your problem?!" He yelled.   
  
"Every time you smoke, you lose, uh, 8 seconds of your life! I think.. Um.."  
  
"Too bad! That's my problem."  
  
"Well, you can't smoke as long as you're here!"  
  
"I will if I want!"  
  
"No, you won't!"  
  
"Yes, I will!"  
  
"MOO!"  
  
He blinked. "...?"  
  
-=[Enough with that. Can't think anymore.. So, back to the alternate reality!]=-  
  
A bit after everyone finished eating, the group decided to leave the village and continue their wandering. They trekked over a hill, when Michelle stopped in her tracks.   
  
"Where the heck did Vash go?" she said, as everyone else came to a halt.  
  
Sam looked around and groaned. "He's gone.."  
  
"He's probably back at the village.." InuYasha muttered.  
  
"Well, we might as well go back and find him," Michelle said. She paused and suddenly turned around, toward the direction of the village. "Hey, do you hear that?"  
  
Sam nodded as InuYasha sniffed the air.  
  
"There's a fire.." he said quietly.  
  
Everyone's eyes widened and they raced quickly back up the hill.  
  
They looked down, horrified, at the tiny village, now erupting in flames. People ran screaming from their homes, the women cradling their children, as the men futilely attempted to put out the blaze with buckets of water.  
  
"Dammit!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
"What the hell started it?!" Deanna exclaimed.   
  
The ground seemed to vibrate as they heard a thunderous thump and then an earsplitting roar behind them. The group slowly turned away from the village.. A gigantic dragon now stood before them, reared up on his hind legs, its claws digging into the earth. The creature's blood red scales shimmered with the light from the flaming village, its torn ebony wings flapped slowly, and its glowing, yellow, crystal-like eyes leered down ominously at them all. The dragon bared its fangs, wisps of fire twirling around it's jagged teeth, as its tail flailed around behind it. (A/N - Dragons ROCK! ... I'm done..)  
  
"I think that answers your question, Deanna," Michelle squeaked shakily, as everyone slowly began to back away.  
  
**********  
  
Ok, it was pretty short. And I guess I'll have to toss the other ideas I had into the next chapter. Well, I'm now attempting to make this fanfic a TAD serious now.. AM I doing kinda well?  
  
I'll try my best to update faster, 'kay? Oh, and read Rockerchickie's fanfics please! I COMMAND YOU TO! They're really good, and I'm in one - Dreams Come True! ^__^ Ja ne, guys! And feel free to give me more ideas! *runs off* 


	7. Sunnen Sora

Yay! I updated sooner than I thought I would. And I'm getting my interest back. The last chapter was short and sucky, but I'll try to make this one better and longer. ^^  
  
Miroku: The last chapter wasn't THAT horrible..  
  
Me: I thought I chained you up.. Anyway, yes it was. The only thing I *kinda* liked was the description I did for the dragon.  
  
Miroku: You always seem to criticize all of your drawings, poems, and other stories as well.. Ever notice that?  
  
Me: ... Go away!  
  
Miroku: *slinks away*  
  
Me: Thanks to everyone for reviewing! ^___^ *hands out Kit-Kats again*  
  
Well, as I try to figure out how Miroku got un-chained, you can read my fanfic. ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the anime characters! Yet.. MWA HA HA!  
  
Vash: *sweatdrop*  
  
Me: *continues laughing evilly*  
  
-=[Chapter 7 - Sunnen Sora]=-  
  
The huge crimson-scaled dragon loomed over the friends, ready to strike or emit fire at any moment.  
  
"Ok," InuYasha spoke up just loud enough for the gang to hear, a hint of nervousness in his voice, "Michelle, you find Vash; Deanna and Amy, you help the people get out of the village; Samantha, you stay here and help me fight this thing.."  
  
Everyone nodded in reply as the hanyou drew Tetsuiega, his sword made of his father's fang, from its sheath. (A/N - Let's say that Goshinki didn't bust the sword yet and cause him to get the overly heavy one made of his own fang..) Amy and Deanna gladly dashed down the hill to the village, screaming loudly in fear; Michelle followed along behind, giving one last passing glance as the half-demon and the Elf began their battle. Tetsuiega seemed to bounce harmlessly off the dragon's hide, not even leaving a scratch, and Samantha's arrows and sword did the same..   
  
"Oh, God.. This can't be good." She said quietly to herself as she ran down the hill to the blazing village.  
  
~*~   
  
"Vash! VASH! Hey, needle-noggin, where are you!?"  
  
Michelle raced down the center of the wide, dusty, dirt road, staying clear of the roaring inferno, as she franticly searched for her friend. Amy and Deanna had gotten many people out of the town, but Vash was nowhere to be found. The heat was getting unbearable, and she needed to find him soon.  
  
"Where is he?!" She said to herself, beginning to get nervous.  
  
She dashed past a saloon, and suddenly stopped in her tracks.   
  
"Maybe.. Just maybe.."  
  
She ran back over, and avoiding the blaze as best she could, peeked into the window. Vash was lying near a table on the floor, wearing the orange-and-green tie on his head, obviously drunk, and drooling. The baka was asleep, and had no idea of the danger he was in. Flames danced dangerously near him.  
  
"Ohhh! Vash, you moron!!!" she yelled at the oblivious outlaw.   
  
She backed away from the window, eyed the entrance to the building, and sighed.  
  
"I don't have a choice," she mumbled, "I'm not going to let him fry."  
  
Shielding her face with her arms, she kicked down the weakened, fire-infested door and entered.  
  
~*~  
  
Samantha fell to a kneeling position as she clutched her scorched arm, cringing. Her sword clattered from her hand to the ground.  
  
She glared upwards at the dragon; it watched her intently with yellow, malevolent eyes.  
  
'So,' its emotionless male voice echoed in her mind, 'Give up yet?' The dragon's jaws moved not at all, so it must have been speaking telepathically somehow..  
  
"No.. Way.." she said, struggling to get to her feet. She was bloodied, burned, and bruised, but she knew this was only a small measure of the creature's power. He, as was the gender she had concluded it to be, was obviously toying with them.  
  
InuYasha tried another fierce assault with Tetsuiega, to no avail. It simply sprung back harmlessly off of his scales.  
  
"Damn!" he yelled, "This can't be possible! Why won't it work?!"  
  
The dragon's bone-chilling laugh rang out in their heads.  
  
'Foolish beings. Your simple weapons cannot harm me. Now, tell me and I'll let you sustain your lives. Where is Sunnen Sora?'  
  
"I told you 10 times," Sam yelled, "We don't know who the hell that is!"  
  
'Oh, but you must. I sense that many of your companions are not of this world. Including you, Elf.. Lord Sora is the only individual alive that has the ability to bring forth others from separate dimensions and time periods..'  
  
"Not of this world?" The hanyou looked at his friend, "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
The dragon ignored him. The creature was getting aggravated, and stomped his clawed right foot firmly on the ground. He beamed at the two with his shining, sinful eyes. 'Now, for the last time. Where is Sunnen Sora?!'   
  
~*~  
  
Michelle struggled to breath as she maneuvered her way into the bar, gradually reaching Vash. The flames licked at her arms and legs, slowly burning her flesh. She cringed and coped with the pain as she approached the sleeping figure, pain shooting through her body. The alcohol was feeding the blaze, causing it to grow larger and larger, and that didn't help the Elf's cause at all.  
  
"Vash, you idiot.. You had to get drunk NOW of all times.."  
  
She finally reached the outlaw, bent down, and pulled him up into a sitting position. She wrapped her arms around his chest from behind him and with a great effort, stood up again, this time with Vash. She dragged his limp figure to the door, as the fire finally set her shirt on fire.  
  
"Oh, crap!" she yelled, quickening her pace to the exit.  
  
Michelle soon burst out of the saloon, and moved back to the center of the road, as far away from the inferno as possible. She fell to the ground, landing on her rear, panting. The Elf coughed as she gently lay the limp Vash beside her, still drooling, and quickly as possible, batted away the flames on her shirt.  
  
"Hey, get up," she said, shaking her intoxicated friend lightly. He moaned and stirred a little, and half a minute later, opened his emerald eyes a bit.  
  
"Huh..? What's going on?" he said, slurring his words.  
  
~Oh, great. He's still a drunken moron. No use talking to him..~ she thought.  
  
He sat up. "Rem?" he said, still slurring, looking at Michelle.  
  
"Whaaat?! No, no, no, no, no, I'm not Rem. I'm Michelle, and you apparently don't remember me."  
  
"Rem.." he said, suddenly embracing her.  
  
She stared, irritated and confused, at the air in front of her. "I'm not Rem, stupid."  
  
He just hugged her tighter. She couldn't help but enjoy the fact that he was hugging her, but the idiot was drunk. If only he wasn't, this would be the perfect moment, she thought.  
  
~Gyah! What the heck am I thinking?! I got to get out of here!~  
  
"Ok, let go of me please, we gotta go. Did you not notice the flames?"  
  
He said nothing. Michelle sighed.  
  
"Let go and.. Uh.. Hm.. I'll give you a cookie!  
  
He said nothing still.  
  
"I'll do whatever you want," she said, knowing she was going to regret those words.  
  
"Will you marry me?!"  
  
She raised an eyebrow and blinked. "Yes, sure, whatever." ~By the time he's normal, he won't remember this anyway..~  
  
"Yay!" he let go of her and stood up.  
  
She also stood up, grabbed his arm, (knowing that in this state, he's stupid enough to wander into the fire) and began to head back to the area in which Amy and Deanna had rounded up the villagers.  
  
~*~  
  
The dragon loomed over the badly injured Elf and hanyou, about to strike the final blow. (A/N - Ok, they probably wouldn't get their butts kicked that bad, but hey, it's my insane fanfic!)  
  
'You weren't even close to being a formidable opponent.' He spoke into their minds. 'Now you shall-'   
  
Suddenly, and cutting off his words, a strange, echoey, howl-like noise that seemed to come from all directions filled their ears. It lasted only a second, but the dragon immediately stood up straight, and looked toward the route opposite the village. He snarled.  
  
'Why now...? Ugh.. Well, I must go. Be grateful. We shall meet again..'  
  
He unfolded and beat his great black wings furiously into the still air, slowly gaining elevation. His red scales shone in the sunlight as he climbed even higher.  
  
'Oh, and it may be a bit late for introductions, but I do have a name. It is Akai Takai. Remember it..'   
  
And with that, he turned, wings outspread, and sailed gracefully towards the horizon.  
  
**********  
  
Yeep! I made that a bit to serious for my own liking.. Oh well. ^^ I hoped you like it. Review please!  
  
And.. How the hell do you spell Tetsuiega?! I've seen a ba-zillion different spellings.. What is right?!  
  
I have no ideas left for Wolfwood and Becky! Help me out here! I'm desperate!   
  
Oh, and I shall say it again, READ ROCKERCHICKIE'S FANFICS! I COMMAND YOU TO! I'm in one! Dreams Come True! ^^ (As you should know by now, I like commanding things.)  
  
.. Does anyone remember Miroku yelling something about 'having his revenge'? Well, he still hasn't- WAH!  
  
Miroku: *comes from behind, ties me up in chains, drags me away* *evil smirk on face*  
  
Me: *yelling, kicking, screaming* Lemme go! LEMME GO! AHHH! 


	8. Fire Medallion

Hiya! *waves* I'M SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED FOR A MILLION YEARS! Don't hate me!!! I guess I really wasn't getting my interest back.. It's.. Uh.. ALL MIROKU'S FAULT!   
  
Miroku: HEY!  
  
Me: Ok, maybe not.. But still, I'm so sorry! And I hope you guys had a merry Christmas, happy Hanukah, or whatever it is you celebrate! And I know it's really late to say that! ^_^ Aaaand... Have a happy Valentines Day too. ^^  
  
Sam's favorite Bishounen is no longer InuYasha, it's Sesshoumaru, Deanna likes InuYasha, and Amy likes Kouga.. Jeeze. I hate this pairing-off stuff.. Expect sudden strange changes.  
  
Sephiroth: *bursts into room* Where's Masamune?! (Masamune's his kick-ass sword for those who don't know. ^^)  
  
Me: *sweatdrop* Erk.. Um.. SANOSUKE TOOK IT!   
  
Sephi: If you're lying I'll destroy you. *storms off*  
  
Me: He's scary... BUT A BISHIE! *pulls Masamune out from under my bed* ^___^ Heh heh heh...  
  
Sephi: *runs back in* I KNEW YOU TOOK IT!  
  
Me: Oh, crap!!! *takes off running, sword in hand, Sephiroth chasing*  
  
Eddy: *slinks in* Did Michelle take Sephi's sword again...?  
  
Miroku: Yes...  
  
Eddy: Figures. ^^; *looks at confused readers* Oh. Hey, I'm Eddy, Michelle's muse. Well, I'm not much of a muse; I don't really inspire her at all. I was created quite a while ago, some time in November.. And.. Since you can't see me.. Just guess what I look like for now. I'll go get Michelle, she's gotta do the replies to reviewers.. *runs off*  
  
--- 15 Minutes Later ---  
  
Eddy: *comes back into the room panting, me slung over his shoulder* *shuts and locks the door* You really shouldn't get on his nerves..  
  
Me: But it's FUN! And I want Masamune back.. -_-  
  
Eddy: *shoves me toward the computer* Reply. Before Sephi comes back. He's more pissed than normal this time...  
  
Me: Ok, ok... *hands out Kit-Kats and begins*  
  
Takma-rierah - Hee hee hee... You'll have to read this chapter to see if Vash remembers or not. ^_~ And I was aiming for this to be the worst fanfic ever (but some people surprisingly like it), not to mention demented, so it's to be expected.   
  
JUNA - ^__^ YAY! I'm so glad you like it.   
  
Ice cream is goood... *thinks* I gotta put ice cream in, you're right. ^^   
  
Aw... But I like Miroku.. I don't want you to take him off my hands.  
  
Miroku: If you like me, you don't show it..  
  
Me: ^^;  
  
Amber-hanyou - THANK YOU! *writes it down* I finally know how to spell Tetsusaiga, I feel so proud. ^^ And I'm glad you like the fic. ^^  
  
Soccerchickie - *waves* Hi! I've never met you.. But if you like anime, you gotta be nice! ^^ And as I've said to every else - glad you like it!   
  
I'm too lazy to reply to anyone else - so to everyone else - THANKIES FOR REVIEWING! ^____^  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE ANIME CHARACTERS! GO AWAY! ... No, don't go away, read the chapter. Then go away. ^^  
  
Sephiroth: *busts room's door down* *glares at me*  
  
Eddy: Uh-oh.  
  
Me: *sweatdrop* Uh.. Hi? Eh heh... *begins inching away*  
  
Sephi: *draws Masamune and att  
  
{ERROR - SOURCE OF TEXT HAS BEEN LOST}  
  
-=[Chapter 8 - Fire Medallion]=-  
  
Samantha and InuYasha panted as they watched the winged lizard soar off into the sunlight.  
  
"Get back here!" InuYasha yelled, "The fight isn't over!"  
  
"Don't be stupid, we're no match for it." Sam said sternly to the hanyou. She sat up and held her injured arm gently. InuYasha grumbled, and was silent for about a minute before speaking up again.  
  
"Hey, you're a pretty good fighter, for a girl." He replied, smirking.  
  
"What do you mean, for a girl? Women can fight just as well as men."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Is that a challenge, doggie-boy?"  
  
"No... And don't call me that!"  
  
"Doggie-boy, doggie-boy, doggie-boy.."  
  
InuYasha stared at her irritatedly. "We better find the others, and tell them about this.."  
  
"Yeah," the elf said, getting to her feet, "Come on, lets go." She continued to hold her arm tenderly, suppressing her cries of pain.  
  
"Oh, and InuYasha.."  
  
"What?" He replied gruffly.  
  
"Don't you miss Kagome?"  
  
"Kagome..?"  
  
"....You don't know who Kagome is?"  
  
"...No..."  
  
Samantha fell over, anime style. "How can you not know who she is?!"  
  
~*~  
  
Michelle trudged over to Amy and Deanna, holding Vash's arm firmly. The two humans were attempting to calm the villagers, fear aroused in them from the sudden devastating appearance of the blood red dragon.  
  
"Hey, guys," the elf cheerfully said, waving to them with her free hand, "I found Vash!"  
  
Her friends excused themselves from the other people, and rushed over to her.  
  
"I'm glad you guys are all right!" Deanna and Amy said in unison. Then Amy looked at Vash, who was now drooling again.   
  
"Uh... Is he feeling alright..?" she said to Michelle.  
  
"I dunno. But I do know he's drunk." she said, a meek grin on her face.  
  
"REM'S GUNNA MARRY ME!" the outlaw suddenly blurted out, slurring his words, and embracing her.  
  
For a few seconds, Michelle's two friends simply stared. Then, they burst with laughter, pointing and laughing.  
  
"HAHAHA! HE THINK'S YOU'RE REM?!" Deanna said, still laughing.  
  
"Yeah, about that," the elf said, a sweatdrop forming.  
  
"AND he wants you to marry him?!" Amy snickered, calming down.  
  
"Uh... Yeah... But by the time he's un-drunk, he won't even remember this!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Pretty much.."  
  
"Then I'll remind him when he's normal."  
  
"You just do that." Michelle said, pulling away gently from the blonde man. He fell over immediately, landing on his face, unconscious yet again. "That looked like it hurt.."  
  
"Hey, guys!" Samantha called as she and InuYasha appeared, running up to the rest of their friends.  
  
"You're ok! Thank God! Didya kick that flying lizard's ass?" Deanna questioned.  
  
"Actually, it flew away. We don't know why either," InuYasha replied, "We were winning though.."  
  
"Liar," Sam said sternly.  
  
"Oh, shut up," the hanyou scowled at her.  
  
"We probably would have died.. But before he left, he told us it's name was Akai Takai.."  
  
"I see..." Michelle muttered.  
  
"But.. There was something strange about him.. He kept asking for someone called Sunnen Sora.. Oh, and one more thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Inu-chan has no memory of Kagome..."  
  
~*~  
  
Akai Takai was soaring into the sunlight, golden eyes scanning the ground intently. Soon, those same yellow orbs became fixed on a cave far below in a forested area, and he began to descend, cold air rushing past his ruby scales and through the holes in his tattered ebony wings.  
  
~ I'm coming, 'Master'. ~ He thought, sounding quite annoyed.  
  
The great dragon landed on the earth with a thump, his black talons digging into the ground. He slowly made his way to the mouth of the cave, and peered inside, his equally black horns nearly knocking into the roof of it.  
  
'Lord Sesshoumaru, I have returned..'  
  
The handsome dog youkai gracefully emerged from the cave without a word. His silver hair gently blew in the soft breeze as he looked up at the winged lizard with amber eyes. In his hand he held a circular golden medallion on a chain, the Japanese symbol of fire engraved on it.  
  
"Did you see him?" He said, without emotion.  
  
'Yes,' the dragon's voice echoed in Sesshoumaru's mind, 'there was a hanyou, just as you said. But why did you call me back, I was about to destroy him..'  
  
"I am going to destroy him myself. I do not know why, but that half-demon troubles me. The scent of his blood is somewhat like mine."  
  
'But I was-'  
  
"Silence," Sesshoumaru clutched the medallion, "You will do as I say, I hold your life in my hands." He dangled it in front of his face, it waving past his expressionless eyes and demon markings: two red stripes on each cheek, and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. The emblem of fire seemed to glow, the strange echo sounded again, and Takai stepped back with a whimper-like growl, shutting his eyes in a pained expression.  
  
'I am sorry..'   
  
Sesshoumaru said nothing in response and began to saunter silently away.  
  
~ Once I find Lord Sora, you shall be sorry, Sesshoumaru. ~ Takai thought angrily.  
  
(A/N - Confused? You probably are. But, you'll be less confused later. ^^ I don't know how much later though...)  
  
~*~  
  
Michelle looked at Sam disbelievingly. "You mean he has no memory of anything like Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and all them?"   
  
The other elf nodded. "Yes."  
  
"That's weird. Very weird," Deanna said to herself.  
  
"Does that mean Vash has no memory of Maryl, Wolfwood, and everyone else too?" Amy asked Sam.  
  
"Don't ask me. What's wrong with him, anyway?" She glanced over at Vash, who was still lying on the ground.  
  
"He's drunk, and asked 'Rem' to marry him," Amy replied, smirking as she gave a glance to Michelle. InuYasha and Sam began to laugh at the embarrassed elf. She looked at them, her cheeks tinted red.  
  
"Would you guys just-"  
  
A nearly silent dull thud was heard from behind Michelle. The other group member's eyes widened, and Amy and Deanna backed away from her, fear in their eyes, their jaws dropping. Sam and InuYasha stood their ground, reaching for their weapons. The nearby villagers screamed in fear, and took refuge behind each other, having nowhere else to hide.  
  
"Uh... Guys... What's wrong..?" She slowly turned, and found herself staring into the beautiful sky blue eyes of a nearly pure white dragon, it's feathery angel-like wings folded on its back. It growled gently and backed away from the elf a few steps, its silver claws padding the earth. This winged creature was much smaller than it's red counterpart, only a little bigger than the young maiden standing before it. The great lizard rose up on its hind legs, and resting against its silky, smooth looking skin, dangling from its neck, was a silver medallion and chain, bearing the Japanese symbol of light.  
  
'Do not be afraid,' its kind female voice echoed in the minds of all before it, 'I do not wish to fight, and I am not going to harm any of you.'  
  
"You aren't?" Michelle shakily questioned the dragon.  
  
'No,' she (A/N - This dragon's female. Keep that in mind.) replied calmly, 'But.. Was there another like me here earlier?'  
  
"Yes," InuYasha said suspiciously, "But what's it to you?"   
  
'It's none of your concern. Did he go by the name of Akai Takai or strictly Faia?'  
  
"Takai," Sam said, releasing her grip on the handle of her sword.  
  
'I see.. Then that means... I must leave, I am sorry-'  
  
"Wait!" the elf interrupted, "What's going on? Who are you? Who's Takai? Who's Sunnen Sora?"  
  
'So many questions, for an Elvin maiden. Your race is supposed to have unsurpassed knowledge, are they not? Oh, none of you here are of this world, are you? I should have known.' The dragon's lips curled into somewhat of a smile as her crystal-like azure eyes scanned the group, her silver horns reflecting sunlight over Michelle's face.  
  
Michelle continued gazing at the mythological beast. "You're a pretty dragon," she said, grinning.  
  
'I thank you. Well, I must take my leave-'  
  
"No!" Sam blurted out, getting impatient. "Please, just tell us what's going on! I know that you know!"  
  
The great creature sighed as her eyes fixed on the elf's. 'Fine. I will tell you all I know. But you have to agree to help me.'  
  
**********  
  
Eddy: *pops back into room, clothes torn in various places* *panting* *runs to computer* I have to make this quick.   
  
[Thud heard from outside room, incomprehensible worlds are yelled.]  
  
Eddy: Ok, hoped you like that short-simple-not-to-the-point chapter, the next one will clear up some confusion. Ok? I'll make sure Michelle doesn't put it off for half a year again. ^^; Oh, please review, and read rockerchickie's fanfics...  
  
[Another thud and a crash is heard, followed by laughing.]  
  
Eddy: Well, an all-out war is being waged outside this room. I'm outta here, I gotta save Michelle before she gets herself killed.. Later! *runs out of room* 


	9. And So The Truth Is Revealed! Kinda!

Hello, peoples! I updated! *GASP!* Be amazed. Sam was nagging me... So I update-er-ed. OOOH, I came up with what Eddy's race is! HE'S AN IMP!  
  
Eddy: Why can't you just think of something cooler? -_-  
  
Me: Nothing else makes sense, my friend.  
  
Eddy: Too bad.   
  
Me: Well... THANKIES TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! *throws Kit-Kats*  
  
Eddy: *is hit on the head by one* -_o Ow.  
  
Me: Don't be such a baby. I mean, you're fifteen!  
  
Ed: I'm not a baby. -_-  
  
Me: Yes you are.  
  
Ed: At least I don't take a -certain- person's -certain- sword without asking, and then nearly get killed because of it!   
  
Me: Well, I didn't get killed, he got stuck under the couch! And that doesn't mean I'm baby!  
  
Ed: Yes, it does.  
  
Me: No, it doesn't.  
  
Ed: Yes, it does..  
  
Me: No, it doesn't..  
  
Ed: Yes.  
  
Me: No.  
  
Ed: Yes!  
  
Me: No!  
  
Ed: YES!  
  
Me: NO!  
  
Sephiroth: *peeks in room* SHUT UP!  
  
Me: ^_^;  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN THE ANIME CHARACTERS! Uh... I mean, no I don't. I wish I did... BUT I OWN EDDY!  
  
Eddy: YOU DO NOT OWN ME!  
  
Me: YOU ONLY THINK I DON'T!  
  
-=[Chapter 9 - And So The Truth Is Revealed! Kinda!]=-  
  
**********  
  
The great white dragon gazed intently with tranquil blue eyes at Samantha, patently awaiting her answer.  
  
"Alright," she said a bit reluctantly after some time passed, "We'll help you."  
  
"Hey, wait," Deanna said while peeking out from behind InuYasha, her new hiding place, "We don't even know what we have to-"  
  
"Tell us what's going on first," the elf said, interrupting her," First of all, are you Sunnen Sora...?"  
  
'No,' the dragon replied, laughing a little, "I am Hikari, Sunnen Sora's follower - The Dragon of Light.' She stood up straighter, being proud of this title.  
  
Hikari received blank stares from Sam, and the rest of the group. The silence remained unbroken, until...  
  
"Oooh, my head..." Vash mumbled as he sat up, holding his head, his eyes shut.  
  
"Welcome back, needle-noggin." Amy said to him, grinning.  
  
"What happened..?" His emerald eyes slowly opened, as he gazed on the ground. His eyes noticed the dragon's silver talons, and his vision nerviously shifted slowly up her pallid body, until looking into her passive cerulean eyes. "HOLY CRAP!" He screamed, immediately getting up and scampering behind the human for refuge. "IT'S A DRAGON!" (A/N - NO, you think?)  
  
'Please, don't yell, I mean you no harm...' Hikari said to the panicking plant, staring him straight in the eyes.  
  
"AAAHHH! IT'S TALKING IN MY BRAIN!"  
  
"Vash, shut up, this is a good dragon." Amy said to him, irritated from his yelling.  
  
"How do you know???"  
  
"I just know... And doesn't screaming make your head hurt more...?"  
  
"Yes," he mumbled, putting his hand to his mouth as his cheeks became bloated.  
  
"Oh, God, don't puke!" The human began to push him over to a mass of bushes a look of dread on her face, "If you really have to, do it-"  
  
Too late. The outlaw had spewed all over the girl's clothing. Everyone turned away with a look of disgust on their faces.  
  
"EEEWWW---!!!" Amy took off running in a random direction, screaming in repulsion.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Vash called after her, sweatdroppping. "Ooops..."  
  
-=[Later that day!]=-  
  
Amy; wet-haired and now clean from a bath; was now clothed in a worn, light green kimono, donated by a villager. It had white flowers speckled near the openings of the sleeves, and a vine-like design coiled around the neck-hole. She was glaring irritably at Vash, who was nervously grinning in return. Trees were scattered around the area, and the setting sun casted shadows through the jade leaves, draping the shade onto the short grass. The whole group was sitting in a half-circle, and Hikari was seated on her rear, much like a dog, where the other half of the circle would be. She was about to finally explain everyone's predicament, when arguing broke out between the long brown haired human and plant.  
  
"You stupid drunken moron! You have no tolerance for alcohol, why drink it?" She waved her arms about as she ranted, the lime sleeves of her clothing flopping about.  
  
"I'm sorry!"  
  
"And guess what? YOU ASKED MICHELLE TO MARRY YOU!"  
  
Michelle colored slightly. "No need to bring that up!"  
  
Vash flushed. "What?!"  
  
"When you were drunk! You thought she was Rem, and asked her!" Amy said, still flailing her arms around.  
  
"Who's Rem?"  
  
All of the females in the group (A/N - Not Hikari.) crashed into the ground, anime style.  
  
"NOBODY REMEMBERS ANYTHING!"  
  
"What? What did I say?"  
  
Samantha spoke up. "Agh, how come you know who she was when you were drunk?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
The elf gave him an irritated look.  
  
'May I explain now?' Hikari interrupted the fight, echoing into their minds, 'I can tell you what is happening.'  
  
Six pairs of eyes flashed to the dragon, the mouths belonging to them silencing.  
  
"Ok," Michelle said, "Please, tell us."  
  
Hikari nodded and began her tale.  
  
'To begin with, Sunnen Sora is a man - not a human, but he has the slight appearance of one - no one is sure what race he truly is. He's been in existence since the beginning of time, before life was given to anything, but looks very young. He manages the infinite amount of dimensions and times with a very powerful magic that only he and one other can control - that other is his brother.  
  
'His brother is an equally as powerful being, but is composed of evil, the exact opposite of Lord Sora. He was locked away in a forsaken dimension, hopefully never to be heard from again, long ago. Now, the seal containing him in that dimension is beginning to shatter. The Evil One (A/N - I no tell you his name yet. So you call him the corny name! THE EVIL ONE! Oooh, SCARY!) has begun to distort the different times and places of this universe through the weakening seal. The damage he can do is limited, of course, because the seal is still not completely broken. That is how you all came about, and entered this dimension. Your friends have probably lost their memory through the black magic used to transport them here. You are lucky the same did not happen to you, for it does not happen to everyone.  
  
'Now, you know that I am Hikari, Lord Sora's follower. I am The Dragon of Light. There are six other followers; Kage, Dragon of Darkness; Yuki, Dragon of Water; Chi, Dragon of Earth; Kometto, Dragon of Thunder; Kaze, Dragon of Wind; and Faia, Dragon of Fire. You know Faia as 'Akai Takai', but that is not his true name. He has been referring as himself as that so as not to disgrace Sunnen Sora. The medallions we wear that bare our names are what give us the gift of immortality, given to us by our creator, Lord Sora, so we could serve him and assist him with keeping his brother sealed away.  
  
'Faia's medallion has been taken from him. I'm not sure how it came about, but whoever currently has his medallion has power over his life. I and the other followers assume that Faia is being controlled against his will, for he is being unusually destructive - I have seen the ruins in his wake. We need to reach Faia, and return to Sunnen Sora's domain quickly for reasons of our own.  
  
'Simplified, that is what is going on, currently.'  
  
The two elves, two humans, hanyou, and plant, stared dumbfounded at Hikari's story, and began to quietly converse among themselves.  
  
"Whoa. That's insane. Heck, I'm insane.." Michelle mumbled.  
  
"'The Evil One', huh? Great name, strikes fear so deep into my heart!" Amy said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, that's weird," InuYasha said, irritated, "So I lost my memory? Great, just GREAT!"  
  
"But," Deanna said, "What do we have to do? How can we help?"  
  
'You, being humans - well, some of you - can help me retrieve Faia's medallion. I can't just stroll up to the culprit and ask for it back, they will know I'm associated with Faia strictly because I am a dragon, also. But if one of you attempt it, there is a better chance.'  
  
"But... One more question."  
  
'Yes?'  
  
"How do we get back home?"  
  
'I truly do not know.'  
  
"So we're stuck here?! Can't we go visit the Sora guy?"  
  
'Mortals are not allowed in his domain, I am sorry. And the only possible way to reach his domain is by gathering his followers - We alone, together, can create a portal to his dwelling.'  
  
"But can't we ever get home?"  
  
Hikari shook her head sympathetically. 'I do not think so.'  
  
A dreadful silence hung over the four girls.  
  
"Are you sure...?"  
  
The dragon nodded silently as Michelle, Amy, Sam, and Deanna looked up at her with distressed eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, guys," Michelle suddenly said cheerfully, changing her mood, "We'll think of a way, right? And besides, I wouldn't mind staying here a bit longer!" She gave them a wide smile.  
  
"Yeah, maybe," Sam and Deanna mumbled.  
  
"I guess so," Amy replied uncertainly, "But, Hikari, can you answer me something?"  
  
'Yes. What is it?'  
  
"Who is 'The Evil One'?"  
  
'I am forbidden to say his name.'  
  
"Aw, come on, tell us!"  
  
'I cannot.'  
  
"PLEASE?"  
  
'No.'  
  
"Just say it once, and I'll never ask it again."  
  
'Fine...'  
  
"Yay!"  
  
''The Evil One' is Sephiroth - 'The One Winged Angel'"  
  
The wide-eyed girls of the group went crashing into the ground, anime style.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
**********  
  
Hahahahahahaha I bet you didn't see that coming!  
  
Sephiroth: I don't have a brother...  
  
Me: Well, now you do, because I said so!  
  
Sephi: Oh joy.  
  
Me: *pats him on the back, hard* Aw, I know you've always wanted a brother!  
  
Sephi: Ow. -_- No, I haven't.  
  
Eddy: Aw, just work with her, Seph. You aren't any fun...  
  
Me: Yeah, what he said!  
  
Sephi: *mumbles and leaves*  
  
Me: -_- Hmph. Fine, be that way.  
  
Well, I hoped you liked that chappy. Please review, and I'll try to update again soon! Ja! Oh, yeah, and If I happened to make any typos, (I didn't proofread this chap.) please forgive me and try to make out what I said. ^^; Well, bye for now! *runs off* 


End file.
